lo que necesito
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Largo de mi  casa no quiero que pongas un solo pie aquí. Pero… esta también es mi casa… mi hermano y yo… Tu hermano esta muerto y yo no pienso cargar contigo, así que largo de aquí… acaso encontraria algo para mantenerla viva?...UA
1. Chapter 1

**Inoue orihime.**

Porque le tenía que pasar esto, su hermano siempre le dijo que ella no era débil que jamás debía pensar eso, el siempre le decía que era como una hermosa flor frágil y delicada y que algún día descubriría esa gran fuerza y valor que se escondía en su interior. Pero al parecer su hermano se había equivocado ella era débil, su hermano la engaño y además la dejo sola.

Largo de mi casa no quiero que pongas un solo pie aquí

Pero… esta también es mi casa… mi hermano y yo…

Tu hermano esta muerto y yo no pienso cargar contigo, así que largo de aquí –dijo una joven muy atractiva –

Apenas habían paso un par de días desde la muerte de su hermano, el sufrió un terrible accidente automovilista y su esposa ahora su viuda había conseguido de alguna manera quedarse con todo, ahora no tenia familia ni casa, estaba desconsolada le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y si por ella fuera lo seguiría haciendo pero de sus ojos ni una sola lagrima salía sentía como si sus ojos se hubiesen secado, desde que la sacaron de su casa se refugiaba en donde pudiera comía lo que encontraba y lo que algunas personas le regalaban estaba deprimida y no tenía ganas de nada lo único valioso en su vida ya no estaba, desde que tiene memoria solo eran su hermano y ella, cuando su hermano se caso se puso feliz porque ahora tendría a una hermana, pero eso desaparecía en cuanto su hermano se iba a su trabajo su "hermana" la trataba como aun animal la golpeaba, la insultaba y apenas le daba de comer pero ella nunca se lo dijo a su hermano, el se veía tan feliz cuando estaba con su querida esposa, no podía quitarle eso, si su hermano era feliz entonces ella soportaría lo que fuera, cuando su hermano murió se derrumbo por completo y cuando ella la corrió supo que ya no le quedaba nada, si ella moría nadie lo notaria ahora era solo una vagabunda sucia, hambrienta y con pocas ganas de vivir.

El cielo se veía nublado lo más seguro es que llovería, Se recostó sobre un cartón sucio y húmedo en la esquina de un socio callejón, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar ahí su muerte seguro no esperaría mucho tal vez moriría de hambre o de frio o tal vez de alguna enfermedad al estar en esas condiciones tal vez si tenía un poco de suerte alguien vendría y la mataría sin esperar y sufrir demasiado, solo así sería feliz porque volvería a reunirse con su querido hermano, sonrió ante este pensamiento, seria genial estar con el de nuevo y con eso cerro sus ojos deseando ya no abrirlos más.

**Grimmjow cifer**

**XXX**

_Maldito niño has caso a lo que se te dice, eres un malcriado rebelde –le decía un hombre apuesto y de cabellos azules a un niño de con sus mismos rasgos pero con una mirada desafiante y de apariencia como de 4 o 5 años-_

_Pero tengo hambre y mama no viene –dijo el niño –_

_Esa perra no volverá - se dijo casi a sí mismo y luego miro al niño con una sonrisa sádica – yo no tengo por qué quedarme contigo por qué no te largas igual que ella, no los necesito a ninguno de los dos… -espero alguna respuesta del niño pero nada solo, el niño le devolvió la mirada de una forma desafiante- vamos largo de aquí – dijo de repente el hombre pero el niño no se movió- no quiero verte largo –dicho eso el hombre se derrumbo en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y a la vez llenos de amargura, el niño lo miro por un instante mas y luego se giro y empezó a caminar pero antes de desaparecer de su vista le dijo algo-_

_Eres patético por eso te abandono, cuando quieres algo debes luchar hasta conseguirlo –después de esto desapareció entre callejones_

_Durante días el niños vago por las calles, alimentándose de lo que encontraba, robando si era necesario para sobrevivir, caminando sin rumbo fijo, luchando para vivir y algún día conseguir todo lo que deseaba, un día como cualquier otro para el, decidió buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche el cielo estaba nublado, pronto caería una gran tormenta, vio unas cajas y otras cosas muy posiblemente que puras porquerías que no le servirían para nada pero decidió ir, tal vez con suerte conseguiría algo para pasar la noche, camino despacio y con pocas ganas estaba un poco cansado, había corrido mucho cuando le había robado la cartera a una señora, pero valió la pena con lo que tenia podría comer unos 2 o 3 días sin problemas._

_Empezó a buscar entre toda esa basura ya habiendo apartado sus cartones, el cielo se nublaba mas a cada instante y entre todo eso escucho un pequeño lloriqueo muy quedito que si no estuviese alerta por si alguien quisiera atacarlo no lo hubiese escuchado, busco con la mirada al causante de ese ruido pero encontraba nada, el llanto se hiso más fuerte se dio cuenta que provenía de la basura en la que buscaba por lo que tomo valor y se acerco, movió algunas bolsas y de repente lo vio, su asombro fue grande, frente a él y entre tanta basura habían dejado botado a un bebe y por lo que veía no tenía mucho tiempo de nacido porque aun tenia restos de sangre en su cuerpo no lloraba tan fuerte y no tenía tantas lagrimas en el rostro. Poco a poco se acerco a él y extendió una de sus manitas al bebe, este al escuchar ruido abrió sus ojitos y el niño supo de inmediato que no podría abandonar a ese bebe, sus ojos de un verde intenso casi rogando por su vida y el no era tan cruel como su padre, como su madre o como los padres de ese bebe, en cuanto su mano estuvo cerca del bebe este tomo una de sus dedos con fuerza provocando que al niño se le encogiera el corazón y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, se acerco al bebe y lo tomo entre sus manos de inmediato lo abrazo para darle calor, para que supiera que no estaba solo, para que ambos supieran que no estaban solos por que de ahora en adelante cuidaría de él, lloro por un rato acompañado de los pequeños sollozos del bebe. un pequeño relámpago lo alerto, muy pronto llovería lo acomodo en el suelo cubriéndolo con el suéter que se quito y empezó a preparan un lugar en el cual refugiarse, después de eso lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar, recordó que a un par de calles vio una tienda tenía que comprar algo, seguro al bebe no lo alimentaron._

_Después de comprar leche y algunos trapos para cubrirlo, se dirigió a su refugio y trato de pasar la noche lo mejor posible brindándole el mayor calor que se pudiera al bebe. Sabía que ahora las cosas serian más difíciles. Pero haría cualquier cosa para que ambos sobrevivan, por que el jamás lo abandonaría._

_Después de un par de días supo que no podía seguir así cuidando del bebe no podía hacer mucho y cada día le costaba conseguir alimentos para vivir, ese niño era increíble era como si supiera por lo que pasaban, no se alimentaba con mucho solo lo suficiente casi no lloraba y cada vez que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes lo alentaba a seguir. Por eso había tomado una decisión, siempre se había escondido de esas personas que recogían niños y los levaban a orfanatos, pero ahora tenía que ver por ulquiorra. Si así le había puesto, de repente y de la nada se le ocurrió y decidió llamarlo así ulquiorra cifer su hermano pequeño._

_Estas listo ulquiorra? –pregunto el niño de cabellos y ojos azules como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta, el niño solo se tallo los ojos, provocando que este se riera- muy pronto estarás sobre camas cómodas y no en el suelo o entre mis sucios brazos – respiro hondo se acerco al edificio y toco el timbre sabiendo que en ese lugar ya no tendría su libertad pero si el bienestar de ulquiorra , además el nunca lo abandonaría, siempre estaría ahí para él, porque eran iguales, ambos no tenían a nadie más que el uno al otro._

**_XXX_**

Grimmjow Ya despierta, se esta ha ciento tarde –después de escuchar esa voz despertó, encontrándose con lo más importante de su vida, su hermano quien ya no era ese bebe ahora era un hombre de 19 años del cual estaba muy orgulloso, esos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraba sin ninguna emoción pero el sabia que lo quería, que esa era solo su forma de ser- prepare el desayuno así que levántate de una maldita vez –volvió a hablar el chico sacándolo de su mundo-

Ya escuche… maldición no dejas que descanse bien –dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de su cuarto para ir a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cuando llego se encontró con la mesa servida y todos esos alimentos se veían deliciosos y sabia que le eran.

Tengo que ir a trabajar y no sé a qué hora regresare, ahora que voy a renunciar debo de tratar de conseguir lo mas que pueda de dinero, quiero que sigas buscando un buen local y todo lo que necesitaremos para abrir nuestro negocio – dijo Grimmjow acercándose a su hermano que al igual que el todavía andaba en pijamas desgreñando de esa forma tan brusca que solo el sabia hacer, provocando que su pequeño hermano hiciera una mueca de desagrado-

Podrías dejar de hacer eso ya no soy un niño, me molesta –dijo ulquiorra sin alzar la voz-

Para mi sigues siendo el mismo mocoso al que le debía de cambiar los pañales y limpiarle el culo – dijo Grimmjow empezando a comer, su hermano solo bufo y también se sentó a desayunar, por ratos habías pequeñas peleas pero ya estaban acostumbrados-

Ulquiorra cifer

Me desperté temprano con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, aun podía recordar lo que había soñado, fue uno de esos días de la infancia, siempre ha sabido que lo habían abandonado entre la basura pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mal porque él no murió el estaba vivo y eso es gracias a su hermano, el nunca le conto sobre eso se entero por otras personas, que su hermano siendo un niño de tan solo 4 años lo salvo y cuido y aun estando en el orfanato lo siguió haciendo el lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba, se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y aunque no se lo dijera era la persona más importante para el por qué aunque no sean hermanos de sangre el jamás lo abandono, siempre estuvo para él, siempre lo cuido de esos niños que lo querían maltratar o hacerle algo, nunca lo dejo solo ni siquiera cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y tuvo que abandonar el lugar en el que estaban, no había día que no lo fuera a ver, como era mayor que el tubo que salir más pronto, de inmediato trabajo y al año lo saco para que estuvieran juntos otra vez.

Se hacia una idea de todo lo que su hermano tuvo que pasar siendo aun muy joven y tener que encargarse de el por eso todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien y sin errores era como una forma de decirle que no lo defraudaría, lo ayudo con sus estudios y cursos ya que lo que quería estudiar era muy caro desde siempre le ha gustado la cocina y a su hermano también, de hecho Grimmjow aun sin tener estudios es el cocinero estrella del restaurante en el que trabaja y el no se quedara atrás se especializo en panadería y repostaría el sueño de ambos es tener un restaurante será pequeño en un inicio pero seguro crecerá, su hermano se encargara de cocinar y él estara en panadería, su hermano a ahorrado y a reunido una cantidad con la que piensan empezar es por eso que trabaja casi sin descanso y bueno el también quería entrar a trabajar pero él se lo prohibió dijo que él se encargaría de trabajar y conseguir el dinero, que yo tenía que estudiar lo mas que se pudiera y en estos momentos es el que se encarga de buscar un buen local y lo más económico que se pueda si como todos los materiales que se necesiten.

Siempre se levantaba más temprano para preparar el desayuno y después despertarlo para que fueran a desayunar. Vivian en un pequeño departamento de 2 cuartos, una cocina y una pequeña sala para ellos era perfecto.

En cuanto termino de hacer el desayuno fue a despertar a su hermano y lo observo por un buen rato, en una momento tenía una mueca desagradable seguro no estaba soñando cosas buenas después de un rato se relajo y hasta sonrió eso me alivio por lo que decidió mejor despertarlo o se le haría tarde.

Grimmjow Ya despierta, se esta haciendo tarde –después de unos segundos despertó, lo mire sin ninguna emoción - prepare el desayuno así que levántate de una maldita vez –volvió a hablar -

Ya escuche… maldición no dejas que descanse bien –dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de su cuarto para ir a la cocina mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cuando llego se encontró con la mesa servida.

Tengo que ir a trabajar y no sé a qué hora regresare, ahora que voy a renunciar debo de tratar de conseguir lo mas que pueda de dinero, quiero que sigas buscando un buen local y todo lo que necesitaremos para abrir nuestro negocio – me dijo acercándose a mi imaginándome lo que haría puso su gran mano sobre mi cabeza y me desgreño -

Podrías dejar de hacer eso ya no soy un niño, me molesta

Para mi sigues siendo el mismo mocoso al que le debía de cambiar los pañales y limpiarle el culo – dijo Grimmjow empezando a comer, su hermano solo bufo y también se sentó a desayunar, por ratos habían pequeñas peleas pero ya estaban acostumbrados-

**Bueno pues que les pareció, como ya vieron es un UA no habrán peleas ni shinigamis, ni hollows, ni nada de eso y la historia no será tan larga, espero les allá gustado, actualizare en cuanto pueda no les diré que será pronto porque después no quiero decepcionar, pero no olviden dejar comentarios. Cuídense**

**sayonara **

**mamori**

**O_o**


	2. se repite

Le dolían los pies había caminado mucho, en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, había encontrado lo que buscaba un local ni muy grande ni muy pequeño tan solo era perfecto seguro a su hermano le gustaría además de que estaba ubicado en un lugar muy transitado, no tan caro y lo mejor es que las personas que lo habían alquilado anteriormente también lo habían tenido como restaurante por lo que había llego a un acuerdo con ellos sobre venderles sus cosas materiales que les serian de mucha utilidad, parece que hoy estaba de suerte, ahora solo tenía que ir con su hermano y contarle tenía que mostrarle el lugar y ver si también a el le agradaba aunque algo le decía que así seria, ya estaba obscureciendo sabia que no tendría que esperarlo mucho en el camino le contaría y después le llevaría para que lo viera.

Después de caminar un buen tramo llego al lugar en el que trabajaba grimmjow, era un restaurante muy concurrido, se fue a la parte de atrás del restaurante pero sin entrar nadie se lo prohibía ya lo conocían, así que se acomodo para esperar a su hermano. No paso tanto cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos entre maldiciones y mas insultos reconoció la voz de su hermano, suspiro siempre que venía por el tenia que escucharlo pelear, después de un par de minutos empezaron a salir varias personas y entre ellos grimmjow que al ver a ulquiorra se despidió de sus compañeros y se le acerco.

Porque siempre que vengo por ti estas peleando –ulquiorra-

Porque es un tonto –dijo un hombre que venía atrás de grimmjow, ulquiorra lo reconoció de inmediato era nnoitra Jiruga compañero y amigo de su hermano aunque lo ultimo no lo aceptaban ninguno de los 2, eran tal para cual un par de pervertidos, groseros y peleoneros, pero a pesar de todo nnoitra respetaba mucho a su hermano aunque a su manera-

Mierda cállate tu eres igual –dijo grimmjow mientras se rascaba la cabeza, para después volver su atención a su hermano- que sucede no te esperaba, porque no me llamaste me hubiera apurado para salir más antes

No tenía prisa, además no tiene mucho que llegue

Bien entonces vamos –dijo grimmjow y empezó a caminar seguido por su hermano y Nnoitra, después de llegar a una de las esquinas nnoitra se despidió y se fue por otro camino ellos retomaron el suyo-

Y bien… conseguiste algo? –Pregunto grimmjow sin dejar de caminar ni ver a su hermano-

Si

Qué bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Tenemos que ir a verlo además hay algunas personas que nos podrían vender sus cosas están en buen estado y por estar usadas no están caras

Bien entonces iremos mañana

Pero no vas a ir a trabajar?

Hablare y les diré que no podre ir

Bien –dijo ulquiorra, después de un rato empezaron a sentir frio y el cielo se había nublado, caminaban por callejones no muy frecuentados, no se veían a muchas personas por ahí, era un poco peligroso aunque para el teniendo a un hermano como el que tenia no había problemas, un pequeño relámpago ilumino el cielo el cual a cada instante se obscurecía mas, de pronto su hermano se detuvo justo en una de las esquinas del callejón-

Que sucede? –Pregunto ulquiorra, su hermano solo sonrió-

Nada –dijo grimmjow respirando muy profundo llenando sus fosas nasales de ese aroma tan característico de la tierra mojada, caería una gran tormenta, sonrió ante los recuerdos-

Dímelo o deja de reir como loco –dijo ulquiorra poniendo toda su atención en grimmjow-

Oye, soy mayor que tu respétame –dijo con una mueca en su rostro-

Entonces habla –su hermano sonrió y se giro para quedar frente al callejón que estaba lleno de basura y un poco obscura-

Aquí te conocí –dijo grimmjow, sin dejar de ver el callejón, mientras ulquiorra abría los ojos con asombro, era la primera vez que su hermano hablaba sobre el día que se conocieron- se que este lugar luce horrible y hasta da asco el solo pensar en entrar ahí, pero para mí este es un lugar muy importante –ulquiorra no le dijo cada solo giro para ver el mismo lugar que su hermano-

Cuéntame todo… por favor – grimmjow volteo a verlo un poco dudoso pero al final sonrió-

Creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para que te cuente sin que llores o hagas algo estúpido –se burlo de su hermano-

No digas estupideces yo no lloraría –dijo ulquiorra visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su hermano, ambos se concentraron nuevamente en ese callejón-

Fue un día como hoy nublado, con aire helado, estaba cansado por lo que me dispuse a descansar aquí –su hermano volteo quería verlo mientras narraba lo que en verdad había sucedido ese día- empecé a buscar entre la basura algo que me sirviera de refugio, estaba concentrado en eso pero también estaba en guardia estos callejones son muy peligrosos, cuando de repente escuche un ruido como un pequeño sollozo busque pero no encontré a nadie, el ruido se hiso cada vez mayor, me di cuenta que provenía de la basura por lo que empecé a buscar y después de un rato te encontré, te imaginas lo sorprendido que estaba, tenía mi maldito rostro sobre ti –dijo mientras reía volteándolo a ver, después puso su atención nuevamente en el callejón y en esta ocasión ulquiorra lo imito con sus puños cerrados con fuerza-

Debió de haber sido muy difícil para ti siendo un niño muy pequeño y encontrarte con un bebe abandonado –dijo ulquiorra entre cerrando sus ojos-

En un inicio no supe que hacer pero en cuanto abriste tus ojos y me viste sentí algo en mi, y cuando me tocaste supe que no podía abandonarte –volteo ver a su hermano y a pesar de la obscuridad en sus ojos verdes pudo ver la culpa- me tenía que hacer cargo de ti quien si no yo te tomaría, sabes eras un bebe muy horrible –hubo un minuto de silencio- además aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba perdido –dijo grimmjow con un tono que alerto a ulquiorra y lo volteo a ver- luchaba por vivir pero mi corazón se podría con cada día que pasaba y al encontrarte volvió a mí la esperanza –ulquiorra abrió los ojos sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, el hubiese entendido si lo hubiera culpado de arruinarle la vida- decidí cuidar de ti por que ambos éramos iguales

Iguales? –Pregunto ulquiorra-

Claro –dijo grimmjow un poco más animado- ambos fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte, nadie se preocuparía por nosotros, si desaparecíamos nadie lo notaria o lo sentiría –ulquiorra bajo el rostro-

Nadie lo notaria o lo sentiría –repitió ulquiorra aun mirando el suelo, pero sintió las grandes manos de su hermano sobre su cabeza desgreñándolo como siempre pero en esta ocasión no se enojo, lo miro el sonreía-

Quita esa estúpida expresión ya no es así. Ya no estás solo me tienes a mi –dijo sonriéndole a su hermano, ulquiorra después de procesarlo bien también sonrió y miro al callejón nuevamente-

No pudo encontrarme alguien menos grosero y brusco –dijo empezando a caminar para entrar por completo al callejo después de unos segundos grimmjow lo siguió-

Todo estaba más sucio de lo que se veía, olía horrible y todo estaba húmedo, ulquiorra sintió rabia al imaginar a su hermano caminar y vivir en esos callejones siendo aun un pequeño, sintió un odio muy profundo asía los padres de grimmjow.

Ulquiorra… -dijo grimmjow después de tener la atención de su hermano siguió hablando- escuchas? –ulquiorra trato de agudizar los mas que se podía sus oídos-

No escucho nada

Cállate y escucha bien –con el seño fruncido hizo caso a su hermano después de un rato lo escucho ya su hermano había empezado a buscar, alguien estaba aquí, se escuchaban pequeños ruidos muy pequeños, empezó a buscar al igual que su hermano pero el callejón estaba obscuro pero aun así no se detuvieron, después de un rato ulquiorra empezó a mover unos cartones y otras cosas se sorprendió al ver un cuerpo acostado sobre un cartón no le podía ver el rostro porque estaba bocabajo pero supo que era una mujer por la silueta y por eso cabello naranja y largo, de inmediato llamo a su hermano.

Grimmjow ven encontré algo –de inmediato su hermano corrió y se puso a su lado observando el cuerpo-

Es…

una chica –termino ulquiorra-

Voltéala –dijo grimmjow, ulquiorra lo hizo observándola mejor estaba sucia al igual que su ropa, tenia raspones y se veía muy pálida pero a pesar de eso se notaba que era una chica muy linda-

Supongo que está viva verdad? –Pregunto grimmjow, ulquiorra la toco estaba helada, tomo su pulso-

No lo estará si la dejamos aquí por más tiempo –dijo ulquiorra-

Bien tómala –ulquiorra asintió y la tomo entre sus brazos, empezaron a caminar casi casi a correr hasta llegar a su casa pronto llovería y por lo mismo no habían personas en las calles, llegaron y de inmediato ulquiorra la acomodo sobre su cama y grimmjow la empezó a cubrir con sabanas gruesas fue a calentar agua y la empezó a limpiar, no tenían que llamar a un medico se podría decir que ulquiorra sabia un poco de eso después de todo tenía que estar curando a su loco hermano cada vez que se peleaba con pandilleros o con otras personas peligrosas, por eso tenía su botiquín a la mano con todo lo necesario-

Estará bien? –pregunto grimmjow visiblemente preocupado-

Creo que si –dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos-

Habían limpiado el rostro y algunas partes del cuerpo de la chica, ambos chicos la veían con preocupación. La chica estaba muy delgada, pálida pero aun así era hermosa, ulquiorra no podía dejar de verla. Pero despertó al escuchar a su hermano.

Ella… será como nosotros? –Pregunto grimmjow-

Hermano… no me dejes –dijo la chica muy quedamente pero como el cuarto estaba en silencio se escucho perfectamente-

Al parecer si –dijo ulquiorra viendo a la chica fijamente, su voz a pesar de todo se oía relajante-

Se repite… todo paso muy parecido a cuando te encontré, será alguna señal? –Por varios segundos el cuarto se quedo en silencio- Será mejor que nos turnemos para cuidarla –ulquiorra asintió-

Descansa yo tomare el primer turno –dijo ulquiorra-

No yo lo hare ve a descansar

Tú estás más cansado no discutas…

Mmmm bien – grimmjow salió del cuarto, ulquiorra siguió viendo a la chica tan centrado en ella estaba que no escucho cuando su hermano entro nuevamente hasta que le hablo-

Valla esta chica en verdad te gusta –dijo grimmjow en la entrada de la puerta con un futon en manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ulquiorra trato de cambiar el tema-

Que haces?

Me acomodare aquí así me será mas fácil despertar para cambiar turno –ulquiorra asintió y se empezaron acomodar después de un rato grimmjow estaba dormido en el futon y el sentado en una silla observando a la chica.

Si eres bonita y tienes una hermosa voz seguro también tu nombre debe ser genial –dijo ulquiorra en un susurro acomodándose lo mejor posible sin dejar de observar a la chica quien ya respiraba normalmente, esta sería una larga noche-

**Hola que tal aquí está la actualización al parecer hoy si estoy inspirada espero les agrade y dejen comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos esas personas que pasan a leer y más para aquellas que dejan sus comentarios que alegran mi día, así que mil gracias Wakai, himeangi y a LuFer Gosh**

**Sayonara**

**Mamori**

**O_o**


End file.
